


I'll Find You

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Eddie Diaz is an FBI agent, responsible to find Maddie Buckley who goes missing, which means he has to deal with Evan Buckley's madness.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> ralalalaalaa~

"Eddie!"

Eddie looks up. He watches as his senior, Chimney, walking towards him in a hurry. "What, Chim?"

Chimney sighs. "Well, he is here again."

"What do you mean? Buckley is here again?" Eddie panics. His ears will bleed again.

Chimney nods. "Yeah. Go meet him. He is waiting for you at your car."

Eddie sighs, rolling his eyes. He leaves his computer and walks out, while flashing his smile to other FBI agents on the same floor. Then, he arrives at the parking lot. He slips his hands into his jacket's pocket, stepping closer to the taller man who looks pissed.

That guy always comes here, looking pissed.

"Buck, I'm-"

"I got a lead."

Eddie's eyes widen. "What the hell are you talking about?" He automatically steps closer to look at Buck's face and he looks dead serious.

"I'm not waiting for you to take action anymore because you are really not taking this seriously."

Eddie knows that Buck feels like that. But, that's not what is it. "Look, I know about Maddie. I know where she is."

Buck's jaw drops. "What? You said you were far away from collecting any proof at all!"

Eddie sighs. "I know. But, I can't tell you yet. It's dangerous and I know that you will just knock yourself into danger to find her."

Buck narrows his eyes. "So, you are telling me Maddie is in danger and yet, you are still here, doing nothing?"

Eddie grits his teeth, trying to pick any patience he had left. "No! Maddie is not in danger! You will be in danger! And no! I'm not just doing nothing. I'm doing everything I could to get your sister back!" Eddie raises his voice.

Buck looks shocked. Then, he nods, while looking down to the ground. "So, what will you do?"

"I will not tell you because it's too risky."

Buck sighs. "Whatever." Then, he walks away.

Eddie sighs. Tonight is going to be a harsh night for both him and Maddie. He will go alone to check, but if there is opportunity, he will just save her.

.

Eddie is following the black car. The car that was seen taking Maddie into it. He makes his driving as natural as possible. He even acts like he is humming some songs while driving because he knows that the other guy is aware that he is being followed. When the guy makes a turn to his house, which Eddie has figured out already, he takes another turn. When he sees a park, he parks his car there. He takes his gun and slips it onto himself. He leaves the car, slowly walking towards the guy's house.

Eddie knows only a little about that guy because when he ran a face scanner, it just showed the guy's name and his birth date. Nothing more, nothing less. Which means, this guy can also be in any special force unit that allows him to have that special characteristic on his identification.

Eddie is about to continue walking when he sees someone familiar walking to the house as well. Wait, he knows that one! That's Buck! Eddie quickly chases after him, cupping his mouth when he is about to shout.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie asks, whispering to Buck's ears as he pulls the taller guy away. Buck suddenly licks his hand which makes Eddie jolts in surprise. "You! Such an asshole." He comments.

They finally stop moving. They are behind a neighbor's house and if they talk any louder, anyone can just get out and see them being weird.

"I actually sneaked into your office today." Buck confesses with his innocent face.

Eddie's jaw drops. "What the hell? You can't do that? No one told you to get out?"

"Someone tried to stop me but I told them you are my boyfriend." Buck grins.

Eddie doesn't know why he is actually feeling nervous with this sudden revelation. "Okay, so, go home because I'm working right now. You are going to need a lot of blabbering from me after this if I'm still alive."

Buck looks worried. "What the hell? You think you are going to die going in there?"

"Anyone can die anytime, Buck. Go home. This is not your work. Don't worry, I'm just sneaking in to have proofs so that the police can make a move on this."

Buck scratches his head. "I think I can be a great partner. I was in SEAL training. Didn't make it but I was hella fine."

Eddie looks at Buck, pretty surprised but not too surprised because he has thought about this before. Buck wouldn't have this look without any special training.

"No, you didn't make it means you are not that good."

"Trust me! I'm super good! You can count on me! Eddie, Maddie is my sister and I'm not going to just let a stranger save her all by himself." Buck is super eager.

Eddie knows he is about to make such a bad decision. But, he agrees anyway, which means his life isn't going to be fine after this.

Buck smiles. "Thanks, man."

There is really nothing for Buck to thank him for. 

They walk to the house again, carefully and then they hear beating sounds. Buck grits his teeth, restraining the anger. Eddie takes a deep breath as he peeks through the door's glass. His eyebrows arch. There is no one in there, the sound is finally clear and sounds like it comes from a radio, which only makes one sense.

"Buck, I think we are being trapped. This guy, Doug. He wants to kill us."

Buck looks at Eddie. He is about to answer when his head faces a real pain. He gets hit on the head.

Eddie turns and he quickly steps back to examine the situation. Maddie's kidnapper, Doug is now launching the stick at him. He looks shocked. He must've not expecting two people to come.

Eddie stops the launch with his arm and takes it from Doug, beating him back. The man groans in pain before he runs at Eddie to give a punch. Eddie takes his electric gun and shoots the man. In seconds, Doug shudders like an octopus before he falls onto the ground. He cuffs him. 

Then, he checks on Buck. That guy is bleeding so much and he in unconscious. Eddie calls 911, while he walks into the house to check on Maddie. He finds her in a closet. Eddie gives his concerned look.

"It's okay, Maddie. I've got you. You are safe now. Police is coming and you will be back home, safe."

Buck opens his eyes and feels his brain ringing in pain when he finally hears the machine beeping and sees the light. Wait, the light looks like hospital's light.

Yes, he is right. He is on a bed. He moves a little. He looks around and sees Eddie on the chair, typing something on his laptop. "Where is Maddie?"

"She's in the next room. Don't worry, she is safe and sound. You should lay low." Eddie leaves his laptop and steps closer. "Want some drinks?"

"Mineral water."

Eddie nods. He grabs a glass of it before he helps Buck to get up and drinks it. When he feels a lot better, he looks at Eddie again. "So, aren't you going to tell the doctor that I'm awake?"

"Not yet. You owe me blabbers. Also, your action makes everyone think that you are my boyfriend. So, there..." Eddie points at the couch where there are tons of gifts. "They give you some presents."

Buck is a little bit confused.

"Okay, you look so bad. Let me call the doctor." Eddie just gives up and walks out.

Buck looks at those gifts. If he gets this much stuffs, he won't matter being Eddie's boyfriend. Also, he actually owes that man an apology. A lot of it, actually.

Eddie walks into Buck's room again. He doesn't know why he keeps coming back to see that guy but he feels real bad for agreeing last night, putting him into a dangerous situation that could have cost his life.

He smiles as he sees Buck waving at him. Are they like, not enemies anymore? Sure, they weren't enemies but they acted like ones. So, Eddie is pretty sure since they can smile to each other now, they can at least be friends.

"So, why are you still here? Not that I'm bothered though." Buck chuckles awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for putting you into the situation last night. I should have been more aware." Eddie finally says it. He glances at Buck who looks shocked.

"Why are you apologizing? I owe you that! I'm sorry for sneaking into your office. Honestly, it wasn't my first time to sneak in yesterday." Buck scratches his head.

Eddie doesn't know either to feel disturbed or happy that Buck is not mad. He thinks he can just feel anything.

"So, you owe me a dinner." Eddie says, turning away to hide his face that almost loses the cool.

He knows Buck is probably confused now. "What? Like a date?"

"Yeah. A date." He turns to face him again after he gets his normal face again.

"Wow, I'd love that. Thanks for inviting."

"That's not how it works, Buck. You should be the one inviting me." Eddie sighs, rolling his eyes.

"No, it was your idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💕


End file.
